


A night to remember

by Salsan



Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Emotions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MAMA Awards, Truth or Dare, forced confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsan/pseuds/Salsan
Summary: awards shows are always filled with excitment and nervousness. the celebrations is filled with other feelings now one really expected...or?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155224
Kudos: 20





	A night to remember

hey all sat besides each other in a row. Sweat was dripping from nearly everyones forehead and it felt like time had stopped for the eight boys. Sound had become muffled in their ears even though the people around them nearly got deaf by the loud screaming fans. Some legs were shaking while some were trying to remember to breathe, it was a moment they had all been waiting for. It was the 2022 MAMA awards ceremony and they were waiting in suspense for the announcement to be made, who is going to win artist of the year this time around? They were up against 4 other groups, TXT, NCT 127, Itzy and lastly Everglow, which all served a rough competition. On the stage the presenters were holding the answer card and the notable trophy. The bright lights made it shine and everyones eyes were fixated on the man in a fancy black suit that was about to read the card. Suspense cut through the air and everyone got quiet.

\- And the prize for Artist of The year 2022 goes to….Ateez!!! Congratulations.

As soon as the winners were announced the crowd roared in union in happiness and directed their eyes onto the eight boys still trying to comprehend what they just heard. Nobody could believe it. Seonghwa was the first one to break into tears and the others soon followed in various degrees. The tears were just streaming down his face when he got pulled up by a familiar figure, it was Hongjoong. He too was crying but had the smile of a kid plastered all over his face. Seonghwa started walking as he followed the leader while the others already were on their way up towards the stage. So many thoughts rushed through their heads all at once but one thing they all knew for certain is that this was a night with an unexpected outcome.

Hongjoong was holding Seonghwas hand as they made their way up onto the stage where the other members were waiting. Nobody was holding the trophy as they all wanted their leader to accept the prize first. They all showed hundreds of emotions on their faces. Some were holding each other to make sure none of them collapsed from the overload of feelings. Hongjoong walked up to the man holding the trophy, bowed, and then proceeded to walk towards the microphone. His hands were shaking and words were not coming out of his mouth. Seonghwa noticed this and walked towards him and took his hand in his. Hongjoong felt Seonghwas touch and looked at him. They made eye contact for a moment, this made Hongjoong relax a bit and he started their acceptance speech.

\- 8 makes 1 team! Hello we are Ateez. Umm… I don’t even know what to begin with. These past 4 years have been the best years of my life. I have met wonderful people on the way and made unbelievable memories. There have been so many people that have helped and supported us throughout this time like our managers, the CEO, stylist, producers and our choreographers. All these people mean so much for us and we hope to continue those relationships. But the people who have meant the most are of course the members...

Hoongjoong looked to his sides to see the others standing besides him just having the biggest smiles on their faces while still either crying or having tear stained cheeks.

\- ...Without them I wouldn’t have been able to achieve this much and I just can’t thank them enough. Through our rough times everyone has supported each other and with this we have continued on without leaving anyone behind. Lastly we have to thank our fans. ATINY?! We love you guys so much and I can’t even start to describe the amount of things you guys have done for us. You are the reason we are here today. We have been on this journey together and I hope you will continue to follow us. Thank you everyone again! Hongjoong finished his speech and everyone was cheering. Their music started playing and soon they were leaving the stage.

Backstage everyone joined into a group hug. For a while they stood there just feeling the emotions together. All their staff were cheering and congratulating them as they came into the waiting room. All their work has finally paid off.

Everyone had changed out of their ceremony clothes and they were in their cars towards their dorm. In one car we have YunHo, San, Wooyoung and Yeosang and then in the other car Mingi, JongHo, Seonghwa and HongJoong. Emotions still filled their bodies and they knew sleep would not come easy. Seonghwa and Hongjoong sat in the backseat, still holding hands but looking out different windows. Their feelings were as clear as glass but they didn’t dare come any closer with the chance of ruining a friendship forever. None of the members knew about their feelings either, or so they thought. In the other car Wooyoung and San were fangirling about their hyungs holding hands during the ceremony. Everyone knew that their Hyungs had feelings for each other but that they never have admitted it officially.

Arriving at the dorms everyone walked in, put their bags into their shared rooms and made their way back to the living room. They settled in the living room, some on the couch and some on the floor. Chatter filled the silence but there were two people who were not talking, the oldest ones. Everyone noticed this and saw the look in their hyungs eyes. They all looked at each other and decided that this night was the perfect one for the love birds to confess their feelings for each other. An empty bottle was brought by Wooyoung and placed in the middle of all of them. A rigged game of truth and dare would make it happen. Wooyoung spun the bottle when neither of their hyungs looked and made it point onto HongJoong.

\- I dare Hongjoong to play 7 minutes in heaven with Seonghwa, Wooyoung said proudly.  
\- Are you serious? We are 24 years old already, Seonghwa complained.  
\- Yeah I am so you two now go into the bathroom and do not come out until I say so.

The oldest complained but made their way into the bathroom. They didn’t bother to turn the lights on and just closed the door behind them and sat down onto the cold tile floor. It was silent. No one dared to say anything. Hey both kind of knew what their members were doing with giving them this dare. They sat beside each other, leaning their backs onto the bathtub. Time flew slowly and in the HongjOOng decide to lean his head onto Seonghwas shoulder.

\- Hyung, Hongjoong said slowly quietly.  
\- Yes? There were hints of nervousness in his voice.  
\- I don’t know where to begin really but I like you, like more than brother...Hongjoongs voice was serious.  
\- Joongie-ah, I like you too. Saying that felt like a weight being lifted off his chest. Hoongjoong lifted up his head and turned towards the shadowy man beside him. Filled with sudden confidence HoongJoong leaned in and gave his hyung a peak on his lips. They were soft and sweet. Electricity filled Seonghwas body and he wanted more. He grabbed Hongjoong by the back of his neck and pulled him into a slow and but happy kiss. This surprised the leader but he happily gave in to his hyung. Their kiss felt like seconds when Wooyoung screamed that their time was over. They guys broke the kiss and smiled at each other in the dark.

Walking back to the living room they saw the 6 other guys smiling like idiots looking at them. They knew what had happened just looking at their hyungs expressions and looks. HongJoongs hair was messy in the back from Seonghwa grabbing it and booths lips were missing gloss that were there before. Nobody said anything but they all knew. A new romance had been started in the group.

The night ended with Seonghwa and Hongjoong deciding to stay up and watch a movie in the living room by themselves. Neither of them lasted long and soon fell asleep cuddling each other. Wanting to know what is happening the other members spied on them and couldn’t resist the urge to take pictures of their hyungs. Oblivious Seonghwa and HongJoong continued to sleep, dreaming of their newly found romance.


End file.
